KOGEM: ¿Un simple reality show?
by Ramichanu
Summary: Kogem, así era llamado el popular y esperado programa televisivo que últimamente daba mucho que hablar por toda la red. A pesar de tener similitudes en los Reality Shows de sus antecesores, este traía como novedad el hecho de que los concursantes serían l
1. Capítulo 1: La llegada

**KOGEM**  
**Capítulo 1: La llegada**

Kogem, así era llamado el popular y esperado programa televisivo que últimamente daba mucho que hablar por toda la red. A pesar de tener similitudes en los Reality Shows de sus antecesores, este traía como novedad el hecho de que los concursantes serían llevados a sufrir situaciones extremas, así siendo víctimas del objetivo que llevaba a cabo el programa bajo el pretexto de "experimento sociológico" –Serán testigos del más puro terror-Añadía el director Edward Kogem, productor y amateur en el oficio.  
Aún sin saber en que canal sería emitido dicho programa, una gran cola de peticiones para entrar a concursar se iba formando. El dinero movía a la gente, muchos sabían perfectamente que en este tipo de concursos acababan ganando todos si conseguían la fama a base de enemistades.  
Y allí estaba sentada Regina, observando el email de respuesta aceptando su petición para entrar en la casa. El concurso estaba formado por parejas y aquellos que lograran pasar todas las pruebas serían los ganadores. Su novio Ruy le informó sobre las bases y pensándoselo mucho aceptó la petición. Siendo un concurso televisado todo estaría perfectamente planificado para que no sucedieran imprevistos, ni ello conllevase mayor peligro al realizar las pruebas. A pesar de todo, una cosa la inquietaba, el hecho de que no hubiesen realizado una preselección no le parecía algo muy correcto. Igualmente, sin darle mayor importancia, apagó la luz de la habitación y se metió en la cama. Abrazada junto a su novio se imaginó con ilusión su vida bañada en billetes de quinientos euros.

-Si ganamos viviremos la luna de miel más bonita que se pueda hacer-

Finalmente llegó el día, un taxi vino a recogerlos y sin perder tiempo aceleraron en dirección norte, abandonando la ciudad. Girando una curva Ruy escuchó el sonido de la maleta volcarse en la parte trasera del vehículo. Regina hizo un gesto de preocupación ya que allí guardaban gran parte del equipaje más imprescindible.

-Tranquila, estaba bien cerrada-Le contestó.

Un tanto nerviosa devolvió su mirada al exterior, a pesar de saber que todo era un simple concurso jamás había estado frente las cámaras y ello la incomodaba.  
¿Y si tenía que ir al baño? Sí, le dijeron que eso no sería emitido, pero… igualmente aquella cámara estaría conectada, y filmaría las 24 horas del día. Tenía un cierto miedo de que algún degenerado del equipo se dedicara a espiar su intimidad. Pero, ahora por mucho que se preocupara ya no había marcha atrás, tan solo podía rogar que la respetaran.

-¿Qué tipo de pruebas crees que nos pueden hacer?-Le preguntó a su novio.  
-Ni idea, pero será algo parecido a los otros realitys supongo, aunque un poco más durillas ya que no dejan concursar a gente con problemas cardiacos o de respiración.  
Regina hizo un gesto de confusión-¿Tan duro debe ser? Pero más bien lo anunciaban como algo de terror ¿verdad?  
-Yo se tanto como tú, cuando lleguemos supongo que nos guiarán un poco sobre las reglas y todo eso.  


Regina dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ruy y expulsó un leve suspiro

-Estoy un poco nerviosa…-Dijo.  
-Tranquila, todo irá bien.

Protegiéndola entre sus brazos el automóvil continuó avanzando silenciosamente hacia el estrecho horizonte, donde el grisáceo cielo se unía al oscuro asfalto; dejando tras de sí un rutinario y persistente paisaje en su mente.

Así fue, al cabo de tres cuartos de hora aparecieron las siluetas montañosas difuminadas en la niebla. Se introdujeron en el bosque de eucaliptos, conduciendo por el dificultoso camino y rodeando la montaña, hasta llegar a la parte trasera de esta, donde desde allí lo pudieron contemplar con sorpresa.

-¿Es eso?- Preguntó Regina asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla, al poder ver en la distancia una imagen intermitente tras los árboles, de lo que parecía ser una enorme casa de color blanco.  
Ruy se acercó junto a ella para mirar a que se refería, a la vez que el taxi giraba abriendo las vistas a un extenso valle, limitado por una verja, y con la vivienda justo en el centro.

-Madre mía.  
-¿Sorprendidos?-Preguntó el taxista, el cual no había abierto boca desde que subieron.

Se trataba de un hombre un poco mayor, aparentaba unos cincuenta y dos años, con unos rasgos muy acentuados, cubierto por unas cejas gruesas y ocultando sus ojos bajo unas ennegrecidas gafas de sol.

-Pero… ¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó llevada por la sorpresa.

De pronto el automóvil hizo un desvío abandonando la carretera y llegando a un replan cubierto, allí haciendo un par de maniobras aparcó junto a otros vehículos.  
Tras apagar el motor Regina y Ruy salieron de él y apoyando la mano sobre la húmeda tapicería observaron la grandeza de aquel paisaje. A simple vista Ruy dedujo que entre la casa y los limites del terreno vallados habrían unos dos kilómetros más o menos, eso sin contar lo que debería medir la casa, la cual parecía constar de una sola planta. A pesar de lo extenso que fuera todo la enorme vivienda desentonaba muchísimo con el paisaje, ya que era totalmente blanca con un diseño futurista ahuevado.  
El taxista abrió el maletero y con la ayuda de Regina sacaron las maletas. Una de ellas estaba volcada y el cierre se había abierto, por suerte no ocurrió nada más y al momento volvió a ajustar el seguro.  
Ruy agarró una de ellas; la más pesada, en la cual llevaban las mudas, y ella llevó la que accidentalmente se había abierto, arrastrándola con los ruede cines por el suelo.  
Los tres avanzaron por un sendero de adoquines sobre el césped, hacia unas robustas puertas de acero. Una vez llegados, mientras ambos observaban a su alrededor, el taxista sustrajo lo que parecía ser un pequeño llavero rectangular de su pantalón, del cual colgaba una colorida figura en forma de girasol . Agarrándolo con firmeza, con el pulgar apretó sobre el pequeño y circular interruptor rojo que había en él. Seguidamente un sonido eléctrico se escuchó acercándose como una cremallera subterranea hasta 

finalmente hacer contacto y abrir las puertas.  
De pronto, cuando sus calzados entraron en el recinto, un sonido musical hizo presencia.  
Una melodía clásica semejante a Trisch-Tratsch de J.Strauss empezó a sonar. Regina tras el sobresalto intentó buscar su procedencia, al instante pudo ver con dificultad que en los cuatro límites que hacían esquina unos pequeños altavoces estaban clavados en el terreno junto a la verja.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Preguntó un tanto nerviosa, ya que todo le parecía demasiado para ser un simple concurso de convivencia.  
-Es la bienvenida-Dijo el taxista caminando.  
-Me parece exageradp-Le susurró a su novio mientras seguían los pasos del conductor.  
Ruy sonriendo la agarró de la mano que le quedaba libre-Tu tranquila. De momento todo pinta muy bien.

Inquieta miró la emblanquecida y circular casa a la cual se acercaban.

-Ya, pero igualmente, tratándose de un concurso lo veo excesivo, además no nos han informado apenas ¿Y donde están todos los demás?  
De pronto Ruy se detuvo, y con aún mano agarrada la miró directamente a los ojos:  
-Escucha no tenemos porque hacerlo, en serio ¿quieres que volvamos?-

Regina frunciendo el ceño le observó unos segundos sin saber que contestar, ya que en los últimos minutos su corazón se había acelerado a causa de la inseguridad.  
Aquel indeciso silencio difuminado con el musical se prolongó durante un minuto hasta que una voz les interrumpió.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?-Preguntó el taxista una vez llegó a la puerta de entrada.

Regina agachó la cabeza negando con ella, así dejando a un lado esa opción y retomando sus pasos con mejor optimismo.  
A pesar del tamaño de la vivienda la puerta no era doble sino una más bien usual, pero con la diferencia de que esta parecía ser de metal y no constaba de ningún pomo ni cerradura para poder abrirla. También, ahora que se fijaba, la deslizante pared emblanquecida y curvada que formaba la casa estaba compuesta por una sola pieza y en ella no había ningún tipo de orificio.

-Perdone... ¿pero dónde están las ventanas?-Preguntó extrañada.  
-No hay ventanas-.

Seguidamente se agachó y abriendo una pequeña caja de mandos anclada junto a la puerta, introdujo un especie de código. Tras hacer esto la puerta de metal se deslizó por el suelo hasta finalmente abrirse. Ruy se sorprendió ante tanta precisión y sintiendo la mano de Regina agarrarle con fuerza, los dos entraron en la casa.  
De repente la música se detuvo a sus espaldas, dejándolo todo en un desolador paisaje que se mantenía atento a la escucha del viento. Instantáneamente se giraron, la puerta se movió cerrándose de nuevo, apreciaron como la imagen de aquel hombre desaparecía frente a sus ojos, hasta que finalmente el sonido del encaje les envolvió entre la más absoluta y desconocida oscuridad.

**  
**

**  
****Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2: Rostros desconocidos

**Capítulo 2: Rostros desconocidos**

Sus pupilas se dilataron intentando buscar un punto de luz, mientras agarrando fuertemente la mano de su novio sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta.

-Ruy, ¿Por qué...?

De pronto un sonido la interrumpió y sobre la puerta de salida una luz de emergencia rojiza apareció, iluminando el resto de la habitación en la que se encontraban.  
Seguidamente gracias a ello observaron a su alrededor. Al parecer estaban en un especie de pequeño recibidor con otra puerta tras sus espaldas, pero esta no era como la robusta de metal sino una más bien normal, con un redondo pomo para poder abrirla. También, situada en una de las esquinas, una pequeña cámara de video digital les filmaba con atención.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Preguntó Regina.  
-Supongo que tendremos que seguir adelante-Respondió él, agarrando la maleta y subiendo unos pequeños peldaños hacia la puerta paralela.

Girando el pomo esta se entornó y dejó a su paso la imagen de un alargado y oscuro pasillo que parecía no tener fin

-¿Por qué tiene que haber tan poca iluminación?-Preguntó ella mientras avanzaba con precaución tras su novio.

A ambos lados todas las habitaciones se encontraban cerradas y, continuando por el estrecho corredor, llegaron hasta la última puerta frontal que daba fin al pasillo.  
Cuando sus dedos acariciaron el pomo con la intención de girarlo de repente la puerta se abrió y una chica de ojos azules apareció frente a ellos provocando un mutuo sobresalto.

-Ho- hola…-Dijo ella intentando recobrar el aliento- ¿Sois los últimos?-Preguntó.  
-¿Los últimos?-Repitió Ruy.  
-Sí-Dijo la chica apartándose de la puerta y dejando a ver lo que contenía la habitación. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron iluminados al observar asombrada algo que le hizo temblar sus propios esquemas. En su interior, una gran habitación con una cúpula cubierta y oscurecida simulando el anochecer formaba una playa artificial, compuesta por mar, palmeras y arena. Dentro de ella un grupo de personas sentadas en círculo con una fogata en el centro se incorporaban dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Pero ¡que pasada!-Dijo Ruy entrando e introduciendo su calzado en la arena.

Las paredes que formaban aquel gran y circular espejismo estaban perfectamente decoradas. En uno de los extremos, donde acababa el camino de arena un pequeño terreno de agua cubría media sala, haciendo semejanza a las olas del mar. El cielo cubierto por estrellas resplandecientes dejaba a la escucha un sonido de costa, mientras una cálida brisa mediterránea circulaba por la habitación haciendo ondear las hojas de las palmeras.  
Ruy empezó a saludar a los demás concursantes. En total- contándose a si mismos- eran diez personas agrupadas en cinco parejas . La chica con la que se encontraron se llamaba Edurne y estaba casada con Abel. Él era un hombre albino, alto y robusto que 

tan solo verles entrar se les acercó sonriente a saludarles. La siguiente pareja a la que se presentaron fueron Samuel y Rose, estos eran de Francia, se ve que como les ocurrió como a ellos: vieron el anuncio para entrar a concursar colgado en Internet y decidieron probar. La tercera pareja estaba formada por lo que parecían ser dos Españoles, Naiara y Javier, los cuales no paraban de charlar alzando lo voz considerablemente a causa de la emoción. Por último dos chicos se acercaron a ellos. Por un momento Ruy quedó un poco sorprendido, pero sus dudas fueron confirmadas cuando uno de ellos dijo:

-Él es Amedeo y yo Dante, llevamos dos meses casados ¿Y vosotros?-Dijo con un acento italiano  
-¡Anda, Felicidades!-Exclamó Regina sonriente- Ruy y yo ahora estábamos viviendo juntos, pero teníamos pensado que si lográbamos ganar nos pagaríamos la boda con el dinero del premio y así nos iríamos de luna de miel a Kyoto. ¿Japón? te preguntarás, pues sí, tenemos muchas ganas en conocer el país, ya que mis padres...  
-Hablas demasiado-Le dijo Ruy a la oreja haciendo una mueca.

Al instante Regina contuvo sus palabras ya que por un momento había olvidado que todo se trataba de un concurso de convivencia y más valía no dar mucha información personal no fuera caso que aquella fuese la pareja equivocada con la que entablar amistad.

-¿¡Joder!? ¿Cuándo va a empezar esto? Con la tontería llevamos aquí más de dos horas-Dijo Naiara dirigiéndose a los cuatro- Encima mira como tengo las maletas, llenas de mierda.  
-Es que tampoco han dado mucha información, tan solo unos emails y lo de la web, pero nada más.-Siguió Regina quejándose por lo que anteriormente había comentado también con su novio.  
-¿A vosotros también os han hecho el paripé musical ese?-Preguntó Javier agarrando a su chica de la cintura.  
-Sí, casi salgo por patas. Es que al ver todo esto tan digamos "lujoso" he pensado: ¿Dónde me he metido?-Respondió riendo- Tan solo me faltaba el concierto musical ese.

Tras unas palabras iniciales todos comenzar a agruparse para hablar entre ellos, sobre su llegada y como creían que sería la dinamica de juego. Regina y Ruy agotados por el viaje se sentaron rodeando el fuego, el cual en primer plano descubrieron que tan solo se trataba de un decorado artificial que desprendía luz y calor. Al fin y al cabo tan solo lo utilizarían para eso- pensaron-.

Una vez con los nervios calmados y un tanto despejados se escuchó una extraña frecuencia que hizo irritar los tímpanos de los presentes. Consecuente el malestar pasó y una voz femenina hizo presencia en la circular sala.

-"Bienvenidos"-

Al instante todos se pusieron en pie alzando sus cabeza hacia la cúpula estrellada.

-"Para todos aquellos que aún dudéis sobre la temática del programa…  
Kogem no es un simple concurso, es un experimento sociológico conjuntamente relacionado con las diferentes investigaciones de parapsicología en reacciones humanas. Ahora mismo estáis situados en el planetario o también llamado Solarium, ya que esta 

sala será lo más parecido al mundo real que veréis durante estos tres meses. Me explico, cada doce horas el estado de esta habitación cambiará, en ocasiones será de día y en otras de noche. Sí sois inteligentes sabréis como usarla"  
-Que pasada-Exclamó Abel totalmente sorprendido mientras cubría a Edurne con el brazo.  
-"Pero antes de nada os recordaré que reglas debéis seguir. Todos seréis sometidos a una serie de pruebas dentro de la casa, a las que nosotros no os advertiremos, y claro está que deberéis superar. La pareja ganadora será la que logre llegar al final."  
-¿Entonces no nos diréis lo que es una prueba y lo que no?-Preguntó Javier, él novio de Naiara-Quiero decir ¿Cómo sabremos diferenciar que es una prueba y que es un problema real?

Tras decir esto hubo un breve silencio y cuando se dispuso a abrir la boca para repetirlo de nuevo la omnipresencia le interrumpió.

-"Eso deberéis descubrirlo vosotros mismos"-Respondió-"En este concurso nadie os guiará, deberéis seguir vuestro propio sentido común. Si obráis bien, ganaréis"  
-¡Buah, que mierda!-Dijo Javier.

-"Al llegar a esta habitación habéis desbloqueado las puertas que dan acceso a los dormitorios, aseos y cocina. Cada vez que superéis una prueba, nuevas puertas se abrirán, para así llegar a las distintas zonas de la casa… y claro está, a la prueba final.  
Bien, ahora deberéis buscar las habitaciones y repartiros en los distintos dormitorios."-  
-¡Ey! ¿¡Pero que clase de pruebas serán!?-Preguntó Javier alzando la voz de nuevo.

Pero lamentablemente nadie respondió.

-Yo me he quedado más o menos igual-Dijo Naiara agarrando una de las maletas y dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo.

Regina ayudada por su novio, sosteniendo el equipaje en alto para que no se ensuciase, siguió los pasos de los demás concursantes, mientras que de reojo observaba una cámara instalada en lo alto de una palmera seguir todos sus movimientos.  
El pasillo ahora estaba iluminado y finalmente probando con todas las puertas hallaron las habitaciones abiertas. Junto a la entrada estaban los dos dormitorios, uno frente al otro separados por el corredor, los cuales constaban de un aseo individual con una ducha y varios retretes. Y un justo al lado de la entrada al Solarium se encontraba la cocina, la cual estaba formaba por una nevera, un sistema de vitrocerámica y un amplio comedor con un sofá mirando hacia una panorámica y estrecha pantalla de plasma.  
Tras hacer una visita al comedor no tardaron en repartirse los dormitorios, Regina junto a su novio compartieron habitación con dos parejas: una era Edurne y Ábel, y la otra Amedeo y Dante. Las tres camas estaban perfectamente hechas, todo impecable, ni una mopa de polvo circulaba por el azulado y alfombrado suelo. Eso sí, la habitación estaba repleta de espejos empotrados en la pared, al igual que en casi toda la casa, donde intuian que estaban ocultadas las cámaras.

-¿Y de donde sois vosotros?-Preguntó Dante, un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño corto depositando la maleta sobre la cama, mientras que su novio abría un especie de neceser que llevaba colgando del hombro.  
-Nosotros somos de Andorra-Respondió Abel, el chico albino.  


-¿Andorra?-Preguntó Ruy desconociendo dicho lugar mientras introducía las ropas en los distintos cajones de la cómoda.  
-Sí, es un principado junto a España, rozando los pirineos.  
-¡Me encantan los pirineos!-Exclamó Regina- El año pasado fuimos y nos pareció precioso ¿Cómo se llamaba en la zona donde nos alojamos?-Le preguntó a Ruy.  
- Vall de Nuria ¿habéis estado? El lugar es muy bonito.  
-Bueno, solo hace un año que nos conocemos-Añadió Edurne también sacando las cosas de su equipaje- A los siete meses nos casamos, y no hemos viajado mucho, pero yo fui por mi cuenta a esquiar con mis amigos.  
-Si que habéis ido rápido-Dijo Dante estirado sobre su cama de matrimonio correspondiente.  
Edurne le dirigió una sonrisa y sacudió los hombros- ¿Qué quieres? Fue amor a primera vista.  
-No le hagáis caso, es un pasota cuando me pidió matrimonio lo segundo que pensé fue: ¿Cómo puedo casarme con alguien tan perro?  
-Idiota-Dijo Dante con una sonrisa desafiante a la vez q le lanzaba un cojín a la cara.  
Ruy observó a Regina con un cierto desosiego, al verla reír ante la situación percibió que toda aquella preocupación y nerviosismo en ella finalmente se había esfumado.  
Pero lo que él desconocía es que se trataba de una pura fachada para que no se preocupase; tenía la sensación de que algo no acababa de encajar ¿falta de información? puede ser, pero mientras escuchaba tras los espejos el sonido giratorio del objetivo de las cámaras enfocarla, un nudo en su garganta se formaba.

**  
Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3: Desconcertados

**Capítulo 3: Desconcertados**

En aquella casa entraron todo tipo de personas, desde gente extrovertida hasta los más tímidos, desde los pulcros hasta los más dejados, desde los creyentes hasta los ateos. Pero, a pesar de sus diferencias, ahora todos se ponian de acuerdo al estar agotados del viaje-algunos incluso optaron por echarse una siesta tras colocarlo todo-Sin embargo Regina, Ruy y Abel junto a la pareja francesa decidieron preparar la cena.

La mano de Rose agarró con firmeza el mango del frigorífico abriéndolo, pero de pronto se quedó totalmente paralizada, al descubrir para su sorpresa qué…

-¿Dónde está la comida?

Ruy se giró hacia ella extrañado

-¿Cómo dices?  
-¡No hay nada!-Repitió.

El resto se acercaron rodeándola para presenciar como esta realmente se encontraba totalmente vacía.

-¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?-Preguntó Regina.

De pronto Ruy se percató de algo que le llamó la atención. En la parte trasera inferior derecha de la puerta del electrodoméstico parecía haber un pequeño post-it pegado.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó señalando.

Rose se agachó y lo desenganchó, incorporándose de nuevo y leyendo el mensaje que había escrito en él.

-La comida está almacenada tras las cortinas del comedor-Leyó.

Al instante Ruy se dirigió hacia dicho lugar atravesando la cocina, llegando a la sala de estar, y corriendo las cortinas. Así descubrió otra puerta de metal con una pequeña cerradura bajo el pomo.

-Está cerrada-Dijo él intentando abrirla.  
-Joder ¿como vamos a comer? ¿Eh? Estamos aqui sin información de nada ¿y encima no tenemos comida? ¿Pero que es esto? -Dijo Regina mirando hacia una de las cámaras.

Ruy dejó a un lado la obertura y decidió ir a calmar a su pareja, la cual parecía volverse a irritar, pero cuando sus pasos cruzaron el comedor un desgarrador grito se escuchó.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Rose al instante.  
-¡Es Edurne!-Exclamó Abel, dando media vuelta en busca de ella.

.  
Al asomarse al pasillo a causa de aquellos gritos, por un instante pudo ver lo que parecían ser las delicadas piernas de Edurne patalear contra el suelo mientras alguien la arrastraba hacia dentro de una de las habitaciones que estaban supuestamente cerradas.

-¡¡Edurne!!-Gritó.

Corriendo hacia ella, antes de que pudiese ver nada, la puerta se cerró frente a sus narices impactándole, cayendo de espaldas hacia el suelo y golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared paralela.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Ruy segundos después acercándose a él preocupado.  
-¡Alguien se la ha llevado!-Contestó con los nervios a flor de piel- ¡Alguien ha secuestrado a Edurne!

Samuel, junto a su esposa Rose, intentaron abrir la puerta pero esta se mantenía fuertemente cerrada.

-Tranquilo, puede que se trate de un engaño-Dijo él.  
-¿Un engaño? ¡Estaba gritando! ¿¡Que no la estabais escuchando!?  
-¿Abel? Así te llamabas ¿verdad?-Preguntó Ruy agachándose mientras él asentía con nerviosismo- No tienes por qué preocuparte, es un concurso, no le va a pasar nada.  
-¿¡Pero que clase de concurso es este!? ¡Se la han llevado a la fuerza!-Insistió.

De pronto Rose se llevó un pequeño sobresalto cuando la puerta del dormitorio de enfrente se abrió.

-¿Qué son tantos gritos?-Preguntó Naiara asomándose al pasillo.  
-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Nadie piensa hacer nada!?  
-Alguien se ha llevado a Edurne-Le respondió Ruy.

Abel se incorporó y tan solo ponerse en pie comenzó a golpear la puerta por la cual se habían llevado a su esposa.

-¿¡Quieres parar!?-Le gritó Naiara frunciendo el ceño, con la marca de la almohada pegada sobre su mejilla- Ya nos avisaron de que ocurrirían esta clase de cosas, no puedes perder los nervios por una chorrada como esa, tu mujercita está perfectamente ¿A caso piensas que por un concurso llegarían a lastimar a alguien?  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? nos dejan sin comida y luego secuestran a mi esposa ¿Te parece algo muy correcto para un concurso?-Añadió él totalmente preocupado.  
-¿Qué no hay comida?-Preguntó Javier asomándose tras Naiara mientras se restregaba los ojos.  
-Sí, encontramos una nota en la que decía que la comida estaba almacenada en una habitación que da a la sala de estar, pero también se encuentra cerrada-Respondió Rose.  
-Primero tenemos que encontrar a mi esposa ¡Hay que abrir esta puerta!-Repitió Abel de nuevo  
-¡Olvídate de tu novia! Lo primero que tenemos que hacer todos es encontrar la llave para abrir ese maldito almacén, si no comemos no tendremos fuerzas suficientes para resolver las pruebas-Añadió un tanto enfurecida.  
Abel desbordado por la impotencia le dirigió una mirada de odio y se le acercó-Como le 

pase algo, será culpa tuya… que lo sepas.

De pronto Javier apartó a Naiara y se interpuso mirándole directamente a los ojos y moviéndolos inconcientemente a ambos lados-¿A si? ¿Y que vas a hacer?  
-¡Eh, Parad ya! no es hora de discutir-Intervino Ruy-Rastrearemos toda la casa en busca de esa llave.  
-Pero que dices, estamos reventados, mejor hacerlo mañana ¿no crees?-Propuso Javier.  
El resto se miraron entre sí y finalmente hicieron un ademán de asentimiento.  
-¿¡Que!? No me lo puede creer... ¿¡Vais a abandonarla!?  
-En serio, Abel querido, estamos cansados- Respondió Naiara en un tono sarcástico-Yo personalmente he estado metida en ese maldito taxi durante cinco horas y luego he estado esperándoos a cada uno de vosotros para que el concurso empezara… y por si no fuera bastante con tus grititos me has despertado ¿Realmente crees que tengo ganas ahora de buscar a tu querida esposa?- Tras decir esto se dieron media vuelta y la pareja española regresó a su habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Regina se acercó a Abel el cual cabizbajo se había mordido la lengua con tal de no acabar con un enfrentamiento.

-Tranquilo, mañana miraremos de buscarla ¿vale? Seguro que está bien, esto solo es una prueba-Le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa para calmarlo.  
-¿Y como se supone que debemos pasarla?-Respondió él.  
-Pues seguramente encontrando a Edurne ¿no crees?

Abel asintió con resignación y se introdujo en el dormitorio con ellos, sin antes dar las buenas noches a la pareja francesa que dormían en la habitación de enfrente.

Eran las doce pasadas y Regina aún no había conciliado el sueño, pero ella sabía perfectamente cual era la absurda causa, se estaba orinando. Su novio ya se había quedado dormido desde hacía un rato y ella no podía aguantar ni un minuto más. Pero la vergüenza de ser filmada se lo impedía. Los riñones le empezaban a doler y su cuerpo temblaba ante la presión, así que finalmente bajo el pensamiento de "Todos somos iguales" decidió ir al baño. En el momento en que se puso las zapatillas y se incorporó la necesidad se aceleró en contrarreloj. Ahora que lo pensaba, el grado de humillacion frente a las camaras sería mayor si era filmada haciéndoselo encima.  
Sus pies en silencio recorrieron a toda velocidad el dormitorio, entrando en el aseo. Abrió la puerta del primer lavabo y entró encerrándose en ella . Dando la espalda al espejo se bajó la parte baja del pijama y se sentó sobre el retrete. Cuando ya estaba en proceso sus ojos se cerraron al escuchar con gran incomodidad el sonido del objetivo de la cámara enfocarla. No podía creerlo, alguien la estaba espiando, aunque el enfoque fuese automático aquello le resultaba totalmente repugnante.

-Ayúdame-

Tras unos segundos Regina sufrió un sobresalto al creer escuchar una leve voz gritar pidiendo ayuda. Saliendo hacia los lavamanos, con la mirada siguió el recorrido por los 

espejos hasta finalmente llegar a las dos duchas paralelas, las cuales se mantenían con la mampara cerrada, pero a simple vista parecía no haber nadie en su interior.  
Un golpe en seco resonó no muy lejos a ella y la súplica se repitió. Entonces la reconoció, sino recordaba mal aquella voz de soprano la había escuchado con anterioridad, ciertamente cuando entraron en la casa. Sin lugar a dudas aquella era la voz de Edurne ¿Pero de donde provenía?

Al girar la cabeza lo descubrió, su corazón se detuvo, su bello se erizó, y sus pupilas se contrajeron. Atónita se quedó al ver dos manos y un rostro desencajado desvanecer en el reflejo de uno de los espejos.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4: Y todo empieza ahora

_Tras las húmedas ramas repletas de corteza helada una hoja otoñal se dejaba caer dando giros en el aire, hasta finalmente posarse sobre el banco donde Dante esperaba sentado. A pesar del frío sus manos estaban húmedas y su cuerpo temblaba a causa de un terror pasado que cicatrizó dejando secuelas en su corazón. Aún podía recordarlo con claridad, aún veía aquellas siluetas amenazantes, aquel terrible engaño que le marcó para siempre. Pero esta vez se superaría, ahora debería enfrentarse a sus miedos, esta vez era diferente, porqué ahora… __-Hola tu eres Dante ¿verdad?-Preguntó una voz frente a él. __Un tanto atemorizado dejó atrás su rizado cabello castaño y levantó la cabeza, en aquel instante su cuerpo se relajó al observar la cálida sonrisa de aquel chico de bufanda azul. __-Yo soy Amedeo __  
_  
**Capítulo 4: Y todo empieza ahora **

Lentamente sus parpados se levantaron cuando un tumultuoso murmullo le desvelaron. Achinaba los ojos, su visión era borrosa y se sentía desorientado. El hecho de cortar aquel sueño pasado, en el que se había inducido con comodidad, le provocó una cierta desorientación frente a la realidad.  
Estirando el brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama pudo percatarse de que su novio Amedeo no estaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-Se preguntó a la vez que incorporaba medio cuerpo, y observaba que las paredes del pasillo estaban siendo alumbradas por alguna otra habitación iluminada

A la escucha de las voces, descalzo cruzó la habitación, salió al corredor y finalmente siguiendo el rastro de luz abrió la puerta entornada de la cocina. Con su rostro completamente mustio de sueño observó que todos estaban levantados y charlando entre ellos.

-¡Ey, buenos días!-Le saludó su novio girándose desde el sofá.  
-¿Qué es todo este jaleo?-Preguntó acercándose hacia ellos.  
-¡Ya lo dije! Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar esa llave, no debéis dejaros influir por lo que podáis ver o escuchar, todo está preparado-Añadió Naiara de pie frente a ellos.  
-A ver Naiara lo que no podemos hacer es olvidarnos de Edurne ¿Y si la prueba realmente fuese encontrarla a ella?-Preguntó Regina cruzada de piernas.  
-¿Y pretendes rescatarla sin haber desayunado primero? No seas estúpida ¡Hay que abrir ese jodido almacén como sea!

Javier se encendió un cigarrillo del cargamento de paquetes que había traído y dijo desahogado tras una calada:

-A ver si pensamos un poco, llevamos quien sabe cuantas horas sin probar bocado, primero necesitaremos haber comido algo.

De pronto Regina se incorporó angustiada.

-¿Dónde vas?-Le preguntó Ruy.  
-Voy a tomar el aire.

Tan solo verla decidió ir tras ella, desde que llegaron apenas habían hablado y ya era hora de comentar muchas de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, para así por lo menos hacerse una idea de cómo podían actuar frente a lo que se les avecinaba.  
Siguiéndola hasta el final del pasillo, agarrando fuertemente el mango del Solarium, al entornar la puerta el impacto de los rayos solares contrajeron sus pupilas.  
Regina se detuvo unos segundos aún sorprendiéndose por aquella ilusórica y circular habitación. Ahora era de día, la cúpula se había transformado en un cielo azul que emitía una potente luz blanca. El mar resplandeciente y cristalino dejaba a la escucha el sonido de unas gaviotas invisibles revolotear sobre las palmeras.  
Regina se quitó las zapatillas y las dejó a un lado del pasillo. Descalza se introdujo en la arena y avanzó unos pasos hasta situarse frente a la orilla. Allí junto a Ruy se sentaron observando el ilusorio horizonte.

-Te preocupa algo ¿verdad?-Preguntó.

Regina bajó la mirada a sus pies y dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

-No se que pensar, es todo tan complicado.  
-¿Complicado en que sentido?  
-No puedo confiar en nadie que no seas tú, en principio parecen todos sinceros, pero… no me gustaría entablar una amistad y después recibir una puñalada trapera-Respondió ella observando el húmedo rastro de agua deslizarse rodeando sus pies.  
-Cariño de eso se trata, es todo estrategia, no debes sentirte mal por eso.  
-¡Narices! Lo que no voy hacer es que por un montón de pasta tenga que pisar mis ideales, y joder a la gente a toda costa. Yo no soy así… y no pienso cambiar por haberme metido en esta casa.

Tras decir esto Ruy pasó el brazo por su espalda, colocó su mano sobre su hombro derecho y acercó los labios a su oído.

-Esa es una de las cosas que me enamoraron de ti, ese espíritu tan puro con ese corazón que no te cabe en el pecho. Tranquila no tienes porqué cambiar, lo estamos haciendo muy bien y a los de fuera les gustará que no nos metamos en ningún lío.

De pronto Regina se llevó la mano al pecho, girándose hacia él frunció el ceño- Ruy ahora que me fijo… ¿Por qué ninguno de nosotros llevamos micrófonos?

De repente, tras un chasquido, el paisaje desapareció, el sonido ambiental se detuvo y las sombras se apoderaron del lugar.

-¡Ruy!-Gritó Regina asustada agarrándole fuertemente la mano.

Tras decir esto un zumbido se escuchó y sobre sus cabezas un cielo estrellado apareció. Una ventisca cálida recorrió la habitación, las palmeras se inclinaron a la orden del viento y finalmente la fogata se encendió, así cambiando al estado del anochecer.

-Esta habitación no deja de sorprenderme-Dijo Ruy contemplando las constelaciones que se iban formando en la esférica cúpula.

Regina devolvió su mirada al mar visualizando aquel inmenso paisaje resplandeciente a la luz lunar, el cual le hizo sentir una cierta nostalgia. Pero lamentablemente aquel pensamiento fue borrado de repente, cuando el ensordecedor sonido de un cristal rompiéndose atravesó sus oídos.

-¿¡Que narices…!?

Al momento los dos se pusieron en pie y corriendo buscaron su procedencia. En el pasillo se cruzaron con los demás que al parecer también se había percatado de ello.

-¿¡Que ha sido eso!?-Preguntó Rose alertada.

A toda prisa rastrearon las habitaciones y finalmente en el dormitorio donde Ruy dormía la encontraron.  
Edurne estaba inconsciente, tirada en el suelo boca abajo y dejando un rastro de sangre bajo su brazo. Tras de sí, un espejo roto se mantenía sobre uno de los lavamanos, un espejo que hacía de entrada a lo que parecía ser una secreta habitación cerrada.

-¡¡Edurne!!-Gritó Abel lanzándose al suelo y agarrándola entre sus brazos con una expresión de dolor. Ella sin embargo no respondió, con ojos cerrados su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, separando inconscientemente sus carnosos labios.  
Rose se agachó junto a él y tras tomarle el pulso dijo:

-Está viva.  
-¡Joder! na más faltaría

Regina avanzó por el aseo observando totalmente desconcertada aquel engañoso espejo que ahora formaba un agujero de entrada hacia una habitación contigua. Todo encajaba, aquel rostro que vio plasmado la noche pasada en el espejo sin duda alguna era ella, seguramente estaba desde el otro lado pidiendo ayuda. Ahora se sentía culpable, debería haber intentado descubrir lo que ocurría y no haber huído del lugar como si hubiese visto un fantasma.  
Angustiada dirigió la mirada a sus pies y pudo ver a Abel en una expresión de dolor abrazar con fuerza a su esposa. Pero... sin ir mucho más lejos, abriendo sus ojos en una expresión de sorpresa, pudo apreciar algo más: En el puño cerrado de Edurne un rojizo cordel sobresalía entre sus dedos.

-Regina ¿Que haces?

Agachándose junto a él con delicadeza los separó,abriendo lentamente su mano y dejando a la vista lo que esta contenía.

-Eso es…-Dijo Ruy sorprendido.

Junto al cordel enroscado el destello de una llave dorada provocó la sorpresa entre todos.

Como intuyeron la llave entró en la cerradura a la primera y tras dos giros la metálica puerta se abrió. Instantáneamente la habitación se iluminó.

-¡Es enorme!-Exclamó Javier.

Como indicó la nota se trataba de un almacen formado por estanterías llenas de cajas con comida, muy semejante al de los centros comerciales. Al instante Naiara corrió hacia una de ellas, la abrió y sacó una bolsa con cereales, de la cual empezó a comer hambrienta.

De mientras, Abel, en el dormitorio, agarraba la mano de su esposa la cual dormía placidamente sobre la cama. Rose se encargó de extraerle los cristales clavados en los distintos lugares de su cuerpo y después le desinfecto la herida vendándole el brazo con los materiales que encontró en la caja de primeros auxilios de uno de los baños. Según sus palabras, le explicó que estaba consciente, pero simplemente se había desmayado, y que en unas horas ya despertaría.

-¡Abel! Era la llave, hemos podido abrir el almacén-Dijo Samuel, el marido de Rose, avisándole desde el pasillo.

Seguidamente este mismo se incorporó y junto a él abandonó el dormitorio con la intención de ir a comer algo.

Cuando sus pasos se dejaron de escuchar, cuando finalmente su presencia desapareció, en ese mismo instante, los ojos de Edurne se abrieron al completo mostrando así una inexpresividad escalofriante sobre su rostro.

-Se ha acabado-

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5: La sirena de la despedida

_Amedeo con cuidado, tras deshacerse de los cristales que rodeaban aquel agujero donde previamente estuvo colocado el espejo, se subió al lavamanos y gracias a la ayuda de su novio fue introducido con precaución en aquella secreta habitación. __  
__Una vez dentro un olor a cerrado le asaltó, provocándole una leve asfixia de hedor humano. El crujir de su calzado indicó que el suelo en este lado también estaba repleto de cristales. __-Ve con cuidado-Le avisó Dante desde el otro lado del socavón. __Amedeo le respondió con un gesto de despreocupación y avanzando lentamente se introdujo en la oscuridad. De pronto, mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo del pantalón el mechero que le habían prestado para iluminarse, sus pies colisionaron con algo contundente en el suelo. Al simple tacto se imaginó que podía tratarse de un saco o algo similar. Así que activando el encendedor se agachó intrigado. __-¿Has visto algo?-Preguntó su pareja desde fuera. __De repente Amedeo sufrió un sobresalto cuando la luz de la llama mostró lo que parecía ser un rostro humano con una brecha de sangre seca sobre su frente. __  
__En aquel instante, cuando cayó impactado contra el suelo, la luz del aseo que le permitía una leve visibilidad se apagó y una ensordecedora alarma hizo presencia en toda la casa_

**Capítulo 5: La sirena de la despedida**

-Estos son los pasos que tenemos que seguir-Dijo Samuel apoyado contra una de las palmeras que se ocultaban silenciosas entre las sombras del Planetarium.  
-Pero estamos en desventaja, Edurne ha ganado muchos puntos en vista al público, es la digamos "víctima" de este concurso-Dijo Rose sentada frente a él sobre la arena.  
-¿Crees que fingió todo aquello para ganarse a la gente?  
-Seguramente, aquella herida era muy poco profunda para haber roto un espejo de un solo puñetazo-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
-¿Todo fue puro teatro entonces?  
-Lo más probable, parece mentira que te lo preguntes. La televisión es toda pura farsa y más en este tipo de concursos, por eso mismo lo digo. Así que lo que tenemos que hacer es quitarnos a Edurne de encima, sea como sea.

Después de coger fuerzas gracias a los alimentos del almacén decidió ir a ver a su esposa. Lo que tenía claro es que cuando ella despertara los dos abandonarían la casa, no iba a arriesgar su vida en un concurso tan desinformado como este. Lo peor de todo es que aún no sabía claramente lo que había ocurrido y eso le causaba una cierta intranquilidad.

Tras cruzar el pasillo y girar hacia la habitación de pronto se sorprendió al ver a Edurne totalmente inmóvil, de pie de espaldas a él, mirándole fijamente a través de uno de los espejos que decoraban las paredes del dormitorio.

-Te has despertado… y por lo que veo te has cambiado de ropa-Dijo él.

Sin embargo ella no abrió boca, tan solo se limitó a observar su figura reflectante sobre el cristal.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó acercándose.  
-Sí, también he hecho el equipaje-Contestó a destiempo con una actitud tajante.

Abel bajó la mirada y observó que junto a su esposa, sobre la cama, donde recientemente dormía, ahora había una pequeña maleta repleta supuestamente con toda su ropa.

-Sí, es lo mejor que podemos hacer-Siguió él- Esto me parece una burrada, no se como han podido atreverse, cuando salgamos de aqui me van a escuchar, y a mis abogados también.

-Quien se va soy yo-Respondió seriamente.  
-¿Que...? ¿Pero que dices cariño?

Edurne con un movimiento de piernas se giró con suavidad hacia él, haciendo balancear su azabache cabello en el aire.

-Yo me iré contigo, paso de seguir en esta mierda de concurso-Insistió.  
-No, antes de que todo acabe tengo que despedirme.

Abel frunció el ceño desconcertado ante el extraño comportamiento de su esposa. Algo había cambiado en ella desde que la encontraron, aquel brillo azulado en sus ojos que la caracterizaba había desaparecido y ahora una capa gris apagado cubría toda su mirada.

-Pero… ¿Que estás diciendo?  
-Lo acabarás entendiendo, pero tienes que aguantar, tienes que llegar al final.  
-¿Qué? ¿¡Se puede saber que me estás contando!?  
-Tengo que hacer muchas cosas-Dijo mientras le vibraba el labio inferior- Solo espero que si logras ganar me llegues a perdonar, pero... yo ahora tengo que marcharme.  
-¿¡Marcharte!?-Le gritó- ¿¡Tú sola!? ¿Donde? ¿¡Que coño te pasa!?

Edurne finalmente mostrando una expresión de tristeza se llevó la mano al vientre y lo acarició suavemente.

-Adiós.

Abel tras quedarse atónito ante aquel gesto, de pronto alzó la mirada con nerviosismo, cuando las luces se apagaron y el sonido de una alarma intermitente empezó a sonar expandiéndose por toda la casa.

-¿Que es eso?

De repente, Edurne flexionó sus piernas y agarró su maleta. Paralizado ante la situación sintió la presencia de su esposa correr cruzándose a su lado, dejando un perfumado rastro a lavanda tras de si que tanto la caracterizaba. Entre toda aquella alarmante confusión, a la escucha de sus pasos, actuó intentando seguirla.  
El sonido de una puerta abriéndose al final del pasillo mostró entre sombras la pequeña luz de emergencia que indicaba la salida. En aquel instante, la metálica puerta se deslizó sobre el suelo, la silueta de Edurne se dibujó sobre el contraste del verdoso paisaje y así finalmente abandonó la casa.  
Corriendo hacia ella, intentó detenerla, pero una vez llegó al recibidor la puerta volvió a cerrarse. En aquella última imagen, cuando observó sin llegar a tiempo a su esposa alejarse por el inmenso valle, algo le llamó la atención; Tras las montañas una espesa y monstruosa nube negra se alzaba cubriendo todo el cielo.

-¡¡Hay un tío muerto aquí dentro!!

De repente sus pupilas se dilataron induciendo su visión en un mar de oscuridad. Aquel alarmante sonido de una sirena se filtró espiralmente por sus oídos, a la vez que Amedeo gritaba su nombre.

-¡Dante!

Al instante contestó a su llamada. Se sentía confuso, no podía ver nada a su alrededor, tan solo podía estar a la escucha de aquel intermitente sonido.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!?-Gritó mientras sin mover un solo músculo se agarraba como punto de apoyo al lavamanos situado bajo el agujero por el cual su novio había entrado a la secreta habitación. Finalmente tras unos segundos la luz impactó sobre sus retinas y deslumbrado retrocedió unos pasos. Cuando apartó la mano que cubría sus ojos un sonido de sollozo llegó a sus oídos. Dante sin pensárselo dos veces abandonó el aseo y atravesando la habitación llegó al pasillo principal.  
Entrando al recibidor allí le encontró, arañando la puerta de entrada intentando abrirla, mientras de rodillas y cabizbajo, entre lágrimas gritaba el nombre de Edurne.

Tras aquello, la sonrisa persistente de Abel desapareció de su rostro, mientras pedía una y otra vez a las cámaras que le dejasen salir de la casa. A pesar de sus intentos, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, tan solo un cruel silencio quedó, el cual le desesperaba a cada minuto sin su esposa que pasaba.  
Realmente confusos empezaron a preguntarse que algo grave estaba ocurriendo, aquella huída tan desesperada, aquel cadáver sin ser identificado situado junto al baño, y finalmente para aumentar más su preocupación algo surrealista apareció…

-¿Que… se supone que significa esto?-

La encontraron clavada sobre la arena de la playa, inerte formando una cruz blanca. A la vista de todos, de un material semejante al mármol, una gruesa lápida había sido instalada, donde podía leerse claramente inscrita en ella:

_Edurne Hernández Marín __  
__(1980-2007)_

**Continuará…**


End file.
